Winning Her Heart
by JamesHeartsLily
Summary: How far will James Potter go to win the heart of a beautiful, fiery tempered redhead?
1. Violet Hair

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would have money, and I'm just a broke teenager, so, I do not.

A/N: well, here's another J/L story, I am also using the same characters as in Switched, so not to confuse you.

"James freaking Potter!" screamed an angry girl with blazing green eyes.

"Yes, my Lily-flower," a gangly tall boy with messy dark hair said slyly, walking over to her.

"My hair is violet!" she exclaimed as she pointed to her bright purple locks, which were usually bright red.

"And this concerns me because…" said James, grinning, clearly enjoying Lily's anger.

"Because you did it!" she said, infuriated.

James just looked at her and shrugged, then said, "What makes you think that?"

"Who else would turn my hair bloody violet, dumb arse!"

"I dunno, maybe Sirius, or Remus, why do you always blame me, Lily-flower."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And Remus would never do something like this, and you and I both know that Sirius isn't smart enough to turn my hair purple!" screamed Lily

"I resent that!" said Sirius black, a tall handsome boy with shaggy black hair and deep brown eyes, as he walked over from the chair by the fireplace, where he was sitting, watching the drama.

"So are you saying that _you_ did it, Black?" Lily asked, glaring at Sirius now.

"Well, no," Sirius didn't want to mess with Lily Evans, and he really didn't do it this time, "But I am smart enough to turn someone's hair violet! Watch this!"

Sirius then flicked his wand in the direction of a small chubby boy standing next to him.

"Haha, Wormtail! Your hair is violet," Sirius laughed at the small boy, named Peter.

Peter just stood there and looked bewildered, then, realizing that the attention of the whole Gryffindor common room was on him, he turned and ran up the spiral staircase to the boys' dormitories.

"Look what you did, Black!" screamed Lily again, "He didn't even do anything to you!"

"Well, I was just proving a point!" said Sirius, slightly hurt that they thought he couldn't turn hair purple, and when he did, everyone was mad at him.

"Whatever," Lily trailed off.

James, who saw this as the opportune moment to run away quietly, with Lily arguing with Sirius instead of himself, began to inch toward the boys' dormitories himself. Just as he got one foot on a stair, he felt a pain in his back as he was forced to turn around, and hit the floor.

Lily just stood there with her wand out, flaring. "Potter, if you don't change my hair back this instant, you will be sorry!"

"Oh, was that a threat, Miss Evans? I'm so scared!" exclaimed James in a fake, high-pitched voice.

"_Furnunculus_!" shouted Lily.

James body began popping up boils. Everywhere.

"This means war!" said Sirius. "_Tarantallegra_!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Lily.

Lily immediately began dancing wildly, having no control over her legs.

"Hahaha!" Lily's best friend Caroline said as she came down the common room stairs. "Lily, you're dancing! What's wrong with you?"

"I've been hexed by Black! Get you're wand, Caro, its war!"

"Padfoot!" screamed James in agony as boils popped up everywhere. "She gives me boils, and all you do is making her dance!"

"Sorry, mate," said Sirius, "But you have to admit, it is quite entertaining."

"Quite entertaining my arse, Black," said Caroline, realizing now what was happening.

"Move out of the way, Caroline, so I can hex Lily properly," said Sirius, winking at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said, "Or what, Black?"

"Or I'll just have to hex you too!" he said arrogantly. "Eat Slu-"

"Expelliarmus!" Caroline interrupted him, sending him flying backwards as is wand flew from his reach.

Seeing Sirius fly in front of him as he was reading his book, Remus Lupin got up from his chair and said, "Did I miss something, as he looked at James covered in boils to Lily dancing fanatically.

"Not so great, now, are you?" Caroline said to Sirius with a smirk.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice said from behind them.

Caroline turned around to an angry professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, dear," began Sirius seductively, what brings you here to the common room?"

"Mr. Black, if you so much as think about calling me by my first name one more time, I will-"

"Point taken, Professor," Sirius said.

"But, why are you here, Professor?" said Lily, still dancing wildly.

"I came to post the Quidditch team for this season, Miss Evans, and why are you dancing? I came in and saw Miss Davis hex Mr. Black, while Mr. Potter was over on the floor, and, Oh! My, Mr. Potter, you are covered with boils!" Professor McGonagal looked from dancing purple-haired Lily to boil-covered James and said, "You five, follow me, now. Oh. For goodness sakes. Miss Evans, here." The Professor flicked her wand and immediately ceased Lily's dancing.

Lily, Caroline, Sirius, James, and Remus followed Professor McGonagall up to her office, on the way, running into Peeves, the poltergeist, who was busy putting out the candles on the walls so that the corridor was pitch dark.

"Peeves!" cried Professor McGonagall. "Cut it out this instant, or I will call the Baron on you!"

After hearing this, Peeves glided away swiftly down the corridor.

"Honestly," McGonagall mumbled, while getting her wand out. "_Lumos!_"

Soon they came to McGonagall's room, and she followed them in, and shut the door behind her.

"Sit," she commanded. Then the professor began rummaging through her desk drawer, then, finding what she was looking for, pulled out a small, metal tin. "Biscuit, Miss Evans?" she said, shoving the open tin in Lily's face.

"Er, no thanks, Professor," Lily said, looking at the small cookies in disgust. _Ginger newts. Eww._ She thought.

"Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall said, still holding the tin in front of Lilly. "Would you like a biscuit?"

"Take one," James whispered to Lily, who then reluctantly grabbed one.

"Very good, now Mr. Potter? Mr. Black?" she moved toward them. "Biscuit?"

"Yes, thank you," they said in unison, obviously used to the whole 'biscuit' procedure.

Professor McGonagall then offered a biscuit to Caroline, and Remus, who took one also.

"Now!" McGonagall began, upset at having to discipline students so late. "What happened?"

"Well, Lily hexed me!" moaned James, still covered in boils.

"Miss Evans! I would've expected better of you, being a prefect!"

"He turned my hair violet!" Lily explained.

"That's still no reason to hex him! And why, might I ask, were you dancing?"

"Ask Sirius!" said Lily angrily.

"Mr. Black? I'm waiting."

"Well, you saw what she did to James, and he's my best mate, so I couldn't let it go unavenged. So I hexed Lily, then Caroline came down and attacked me!"

"I see. Mr. Lupin, do you have anything to say about this?" she turned to Remus.

"I didn't have anything to do with it, Professor! I'm just an innocent bystander!"

"And you didn't stop it because…" McGonagall said, glaring at him. "I would expect better of you, as you are also a prefect, Remus. Well, I believe I've heard enough. I want to see you five in my office again tomorrow night at 6:00 for detention. Now, I will escort Mr. Potter here to the Hospital Wing, and I expect you lot to go back to your dormitories, and go to bed now. 6:00 tomorrow, remember, and goodnight."

"But, professor," began Caroline nervously, "What about Quidditch?"

"Quidditch, Miss Davis?"

"Yes, you said you had the team list, can we see it?"

"I believe that you should wait to see the posting until tomorrow, in light of what you have done. Now, come along, Mr. Potter, you need to see Madame Pomfrey about those boils."

They then left McGonagall's office, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they got there, Lily began fervently yelling at Sirius. I suppose that since James was gone to the hospital wing, she need a new person to yell at.

"Black! Look what your stupid friend did! Now we all have to go to a damn detention tomorrow night!"

"Why are you blaming this on me?" Sirius shot back at her. "James was the one who turned your hair violet, not me!"

"Well he's not here and you're his best friend so I have to yell at someone now, and I picked you!"

"Calm down, Lily, it's only one detention," Caroline said, trying to calm her friend.

"Yeah, one detention I have to spend when the two biggest douche bags on the face of the earth!"

"When you say, 'douche bags', you are referring to James and Sirius, aren't you? Cause if you actually have two-"

"CAROLINE!"

"Sorry, just checking," Caroline laughed uneasily as she headed up to her dorm.

"It's really not that bad, Lily, I live with them, I would know," Remus said assuringly.

"Yeah, especially since I'm a damn sexy god!" Sirius piped in.

Lily just looked at him with anger, and before she could hex him, he sped up the steps to the boys dormitories.

"You know, he was just trying to get to you, you really shouldn't take offense, then he and James find more reason to aggravate you."

"I know, Remus, but why does Potter always have to pick on _me_! What did I ever do to him?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," said Remus, who had an idea but didn't think that he should share it with Lily.

"Remus, I'm sorry you got involved, you shouldn't have to go to detention tomorrow night."

"Yeah, well, being friends with James and Sirius means I am used to serving a lot of detentions that maybe I didn't deserve," he laughed.

"I really don't know how you can stand them!" said Lily, also laughing. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, now," she said.

"Me too, night Lily, and sorry about James," Remus said.

"It's alright, I guess, I mean it's not your fault or anything, Remus. Night."

Lily then sleepily made her way up the stairs to her dormitory, thinking about what had just happened. When she got up there, she saw that her other roommates, Candace and Parker, as well as Caroline, were sound asleep already. She quietly changed into her night pants and tank-top and crawled into her bed, not realizing how tired she was. She soon fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Mixed Feelings in the Forest

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I'm just a broke teen-ager who owns nothing!**

Lily awoke the next morning to a room full of sunshine. She yawned, and rolled over to look at the clock; it was 7:09. She could hear the sound of the shower going, so someone else must have been up already. Lily then walked over to the mirror, and with horror, realized her hair was violet. Bright violet.

A surge of anger rang up in her as she remembered the previous night. _I hate that James Potter! I hate him!_ She thought.

Lily then turned to the sound of a door opening, and saw Caroline step out of the bathroom, with her hair in a towel.

"Hey," Caroline said.

"Hey," Lily replied. She pulled out her school uniform from her drawer, and began to dress. "After all that, my hair is _still_ purple." Lily sighed.

"Well, it is kind of funny if you think about it," Caroline said, undoing the towel on her head, before muttering a spell that dried her brown hair.

"Whatever." Lily was already in a bad mood, so she decided not to dwell on the subject. "Let's go down to breakfast," she said, taking one last look into the mirror.

-

The great hall was abuzz with chatter as Caroline, Lily, along with their two roommates, Parker Cossman and Candace Hughes, entered. The walked over to the Gryffindor table ,and Candace, sat next to her boyfriend, who happened to be Remus Lupin, who was sitting next to his fellow marauders, Sirius, James, and Peter. Parker, Caroline and Lilly, naturally sat next to her. This meant that Lily Evans and James Potter were in closes vicinity. And let me tell you, that this was _not_ good.

Caroline could tell there was a problem because Lily was fuming. "Lils, problem?" she asked.

Lily just stared at her. "Problem? Of course there is a problem! I am in close vicinity of a certain person, who shall remain nameless, who turned my hair violet!"

"Merlin, Lily, James is four seats down from you! He can't even bother you from this far away," she rolled hers eyes, thinking that lily woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Which was true, too. You can't exactly be happy in the morning if someone landed you a detention and turned you hair violet.

"We'll see about that," mumbled Lily, under her breath.

"Lily-flower! I see that your hair is still bright purple!" James said, smirking.

Lily gave Caroline a look that meant 'Can't bother me? Of course he can still bother me!' Caroline just smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, it is, Potter. Thanks to _you_. Why don't you do yourself a favor and turn it back, before you make another little trip to the hospital wing. And, DON'T CALL ME LILY-FLOWER!"

"Well, Evans, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not, Potter?" Lily said with an insidious look in her eye.

"I guess you'll find out soon enough, but your hair won't turn back to normal, until you want to go on a date with me."

"Wrong answer Potter! I'll _never_ go on a date with you!"

"Well, then I guess that you'll have purple hair for a long, long, time," James said, then went back over to sit with Sirius.

_That Potter! I didn't even think he was that clever! It won't change back until I say I want to go out with him? Well, I guess I should get used to violet hair,_ Lily thought.

"You know, Lily, you could always lie. You know, say you'll go out with him, and as soon as your hair is back, pretend you didn't say it, or, I mean, what's one date gonna do?"

"I will not give him the satisfaction, Caroline! I will not go on a date with Potter!" she said, her mind made up.

"I was only suggesting something," said Caroline as she buttered her toast.

-

The classes of the day went by pretty quick, for once. Lily reckoned that it was probably because she was dreading her detention with James and Sirius for tonight so much. _ Well, at least Caroline and Remus will be with me too,_ she thought.

At precisely 6:00, Caroline and Lily headed to professor McGonagall's classroom for there detention.

"This is gonna suck," complained Caroline, as they walked through the corridors to McGonagall's room.

"Majorly suck! And it's even worse that I have to be there with Potter. And Black, too, for that matter."

"Yeah, I know," Caroline said as they walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Ah, Miss Evans, and Miss Davis, why don't you go join Mr. Lupin there, and I will tell you what you detention will be when Mr. Potter and Mr. Black arrive."

"Hey, Remus," Lily and Caroline said.

"Hey guys, do you have any clue what we're doing?"

"None," said Lily.

"Why aren't James and Sirius with you?" Caroline asked.

"No clue, but if I were to take a guess, I would say that they are eating in the kitchens."

"Sounds about right," Caroline laughed.

Just then, the door to the room burst open, and a panting and flushed looking Sirius Black strode in, followed by a just as flushed and panting James Potter.

""How kind of you to join us, boys. You're late. Because of this, I believe that you two will see me again tomorrow night," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Now, If you five would follow me, we will leave for your detention, now."

As they walked out the door, Lily heard Remus say, "Where were you guys?" James just responded by saying, "In the kitchens."

_Hahaha, Remus was right, those pigs!_ She thought as they left the castle and walked on the grounds toward Hagrid's hut.

Soon Professor McGonagall stopped and said, "You will be serving you're detention tonight with Hagrid, in the forest. I will leave you here with him," she said as she left for the castle.

"The forest?" said Lily.

"Oh, joy," Remus commented.

"Al'ight, you five, we 're goin' into ther forest to collect a few flooberworms, for Professor Sprout. I reckon I'll 'ave yall split up. Um, Remus an' Caroline go on, and here's a jar to put 'ur worms in. Then Sirius, you can cum with me, an' then Lily an' James, you two go, an hur's a jar for yeh. Al'ight, once yeh fill up the jar, meet back here at the hut," Hagrid gave the orders and disappeared into the forest.

_Great, of course it's all my luck that I'd be paired with Potter!_ Lilly cursed under her breath at this predicament.

"Well," began James, "I guess we better go catch some flobberworms."

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Lily agreed.

It really wasn't as bad as Lily thought it would be. In fact, James was being quite civil. They talked some as they gathered their flobberworms, Lily even laughed when James grabbed one too hard and it burst, covering his lower arm in flobberworms guts.

"Here, let me help you with that," she said as she grabbed his arm and whispered a spell to clean it.

When Lily didn't let go of his arm right away, James smiled at her, but then she quickly let got and turned away, to hide herself blushing.

_What happened, Lily? _She asked herself, _why were you just blushing?_

Lily didn't realize how nice James could be when he was fighting with her. Actually, she thought she might even like being friends, if they wouldn't fight, that is.

Now, after wandering through the forest turning over rocks, looking under bushes, and climbing up trees for a while, their jar was almost full. Then, as they were walking along the forest, continuing to search, they both suddenly tripped over a raised root and fell to the ground. Coincidently, James landed on top of Lily.

Lily was dazed, like she didn't know what had just happened, then she looked up, and found James Potter lying on her, breathing just inches away from her lips. All of a sudden, she had a slight feeling of content, and an urge for her lips to touch his. She then looked up at him, and he had on a wide grin.

Lily finally snapped into her senses and said, "James, you are lying on me."

James said in a soft voice, "You called me James…"

"James, please get up," she said, turning her face away from his.

He then got up and said, "Your hair is red, Lily."

"Well of course its red! It has always been red, since I was born. Wait, it's not violet anymore?"

"No," James said softly, helping her up. "That means you want to go out with me," he said with a smile.

Lily just stared at him for a moment, and then she remembered who she was with, and quietly said, "No. I've said it once, and I'll say it again," she was trembling now, unsure if she was mad at him or herself, "I will _never_ go out with you."

Then Lily pick up a flobberworms that was on a nearby bush, put it in the now full jar and walk off, back to Hagrid's hut, leaving a sad and confused James Potter standing in the middle of the dark, gloomy forest.

**A/N: well, there is chapter two. I hope it wasn't to intense since it was only my second chapter, but I have a lot to tell before I even get to the climax, so I thought it should be there.**


End file.
